1. Field of the Invention
One of the challenges for students to successfully perform elementary mathematics is multiplication and the mastery of the multiplication table. The difficulty for some mathematics students to master the multiplication table, and therefore, understand basic multiplication, results in the students relying heavily on calculators to perform rudimentary computations. As a result, many students cannot perform basic mental arithmetic. Basic mental arithmetic is essential to the mastery of fractions, for example, where the student must determine common denominators and common multiples, and factor numbers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing multiplication tables have numbers or multipliers that are arranged in sequential order and merely require a linear thought process to determine the product or quotient to solve. As a result, a user of the existing multiplication tables does not determine the product and quotient as they would under real-life conditions, where the numbers are random.
There is an unmet need in the art for a method and system for creating a multiplication tool that helps teach students how to perform elementary mathematics, master the multiplication table, and otherwise provide a user-friendly approach for assisting students with multiplication.
One approach that is helpful to the student in learning and mastering the multiplication table is to employ a modified version of the multiplication table, as disclosed and described herein, which is designed as a learning tool in the form of a puzzle for practice as well as for fun.